


Spinning a Web of Daydreams

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [35]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daydreams are on the mind of Peggy and Daniel's seventeen-year-old daughter.





	Spinning a Web of Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the word 'daydream'. Title is from the lyrics of a song I heard at an Italian restaurant. No joke! I don't know the name of the song, but these lyrics really stuck with me.

Peggy and Daniel’s seventeen-year-old daughter, Beth, flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Peggy looked up from her desk, knowing that sigh had Charlie Winters’ name written all over it. 

Charlie was Beth’s boyfriend of four months. Both Peggy and Daniel agreed Charlie was what one would call a “nice boy” who treated their daughter with the utmost respect. Both of Charlie’s parents were in the war, his father a bomber pilot and his mother a WAC air traffic controller. Charlie Winters came from “good stock,” as Daniel would say.

Peggy got up from the desk and sat next to her daughter. “Something on your mind?”

Another dramatic sigh before Beth said, “Mom, when you and Dad started dating, did you think about him?”

Peggy tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know… like... daydreams. What things would be like in the future.”

Peggy smiled. For the longest time, the answer would have been no. After losing Steve, she didn’t dare think about a future with a man. Thoughts like that were dangerous and led to nothing but pain, in her experience. But after Daniel left for California, she did find him weaving his way into her thoughts, giving her glimpses of what could have happened if he had stayed, if they had gone for that drink.

When she arrived in Los Angeles, it was as if time stood still and raced forward, all at once. Seeing him made her happy, as if they had never been apart, but then… then. His reluctance at her being there. His admission that a three-hour time difference seemed like a lifetime. She saw it in his eyes. He had moved on. She had seen it with her own eyes not long after that.

But as they worked together, their time apart started to fade. They worked even better together than in New York, picking up on each other’s thoughts, not having to voice the next step because each already knew. She also realized that what they felt with each other wasn’t confined to work. Something in his eyes changed, a softness, a realization of sorts. Their connection was beyond the job. It was all-encompassing. It was love. As much as she wanted to fight it, especially since he was with another woman, she loved him. And as much as she tried to keep the thoughts at bay, she did think about their future, even before they officially started dating.

“I did and I didn’t,” Peggy said finally. “Love is wonderful but it can be scary as well. You want to think of the future but at the same time, you don’t want to dream what may not come true. But eventually, if it really is love, you will think of the future. I will tell you this, though. When you find the love of your life, truly the person you are meant to be with, your daydreams will not be able to conjure up the happiness and contentment you will feel with this person. Only time and living your life can do that.”

Peggy took her daughter’s hand. “Don’t get lost in the daydreams, though. Not everything will be wine and roses. Nothing that is worth it ever is. That is very true for your father and I. Good times always come with bad times. But if you two are meant to be together, you will fight for it. And sometimes it will be a fight, believe me. But as I said, it is worth it.”

Beth nodded and squeezed her mother’s hand.

“You’re still young, darling,” Peggy continued. “You have your whole life ahead of you. Charlie Winters may be the one, and he may not. Don’t lose sight of who you are and what makes you happy. Daydreams about a future with a boy are good, but daydreams about you being happy and being the woman I know you will be are even better. Never lose sight of who you are and who you want to be.”

Beth smiled. “Thanks, Mom. I won’t.”

Revived, Beth jumped up from the couch just as the front door opened to reveal Daniel. As he crutched in and put the briefcase down, Beth walked up to him.

“Hi, Dad.” Beth kissed her father on the cheek. “Bye, Dad.”

As Beth closed the door behind her, Daniel looked at Peggy. “Was it something I said?”

Peggy laughed. “I doubt it. She’s probably off to meet Charlie at their usual luncheonette.”

Daniel nodded, though Peggy could tell it wasn’t a nod of approval.

“She’s been spending a lot of time with him lately,” he said as he sat on the couch.

Peggy hummed. “She’s in love.”

“She’s seventeen.”

“So you were never in love at seventeen?”

“No,” he said a hint of a smile. “I was in lust, though.”

She huffed. “Thankfully she’s not a seventeen-year-old boy.”

“No, but Mikey was.”

“Don’t tell me what you two have talked about,” Peggy said, scrunching her nose. “I don’t want to know.”

He smirked. “It wasn’t that bad, don’t worry. So what did you tell Beth?”

Peggy snuggled up next to him, stretching her legs out on the couch. “That daydreaming about the future is normal and if Charlie is the one, then time will reveal that to her. And her dreams will pale in comparison to the reality. In the meantime, she is a strong Sousa woman and should never forget that.”

“Sage advice,” he replied, his arm slipping around her waist.

“All from experience, I assure you.” She kissed him lightly on the lips, then put her head on his shoulder. 

“I think we’re doing pretty well with the kids.”

“I don’t think it, I know it. We’re still a wonderful team.”

He laughed. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

She looked up at him. “Of course I do. It’s more true now than ever.”

“I have to agree,” he said, kissing her temple. “All four of us are a wonderful team.”

Peggy smiled. As usual, her husband was right. She didn’t mind it this time, though.


End file.
